


Dear Deer

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。本故事灵感大概是这种混合方式——《夏天，烟火，我的尸体》+蓝胡子+匹诺曹+半鹿人</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dear Deer

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。本故事灵感大概是这种混合方式——《夏天，烟火，我的尸体》+蓝胡子+匹诺曹+半鹿人

　　新下的一场大雪将森林重新变得安静了起来。直到月光再一次照到Eduardo身上，Mark也没有回来。  
　　Eduardo倒在雪地上，他一动也不能动，他现在甚至连呵出一口气的力气都没有了。因为他死了。  
　　他原本的体温随着血液一起流淌出了他的身体，将他周身的一些落雪化成了红色斑驳的污渍。Mark捅他的那一刀让他的内脏也跟着不得体散落到了地上。他觉得他的眼球大概也被冻成了冰块，因为他觉得似乎有冰花一样的形状将他眼前的视界割裂了开来。  
　　他后肢的蹄子在昨天的反抗中弄出了几处露出骨头的伤口。Eudardo感觉不到疼痛了，他只觉得他的骨头也凉飕飕的好像冰棱一样。雪花织成的厚毯盖在了他的身上，他想这也许能让他稍微感到暖和一些，但事实上并没有。  
　　Mark据说是这片森林的领主，不过那些称号仅仅对于人类有效，他们这些森林中的住客对于人类是怎么划分领地的并不太在意，他们只在意森林的大小和怎么躲过人类和他们的猎犬的鼻子。  
　　几个月前那会儿，森林里的一些树木刚萌生出了新芽，有一些则造着些雪花般的种子，两英里外的松鼠Williams一家会特意从小溪另一边赶过来参加春季的聚会，好的年头里，甚至连住在最东部的狼群Walker家族也会过来拜访。春季森林南部的庆典可谓是一年中最热闹的时候了。  
　　Eduardo在这片森林里没有同类，他既不是半人马，也不是半羊人，他是个半鹿人。他更像半人马一些，可是并没有他们那么强壮，他也没有半羊人那么小巧。Eduardo的上半身看起来和人类很相似，但是他的头顶有一对和雄鹿们一样的巨角，他的耳朵也是尖尖的、毛茸茸的，他的下半身则完全就是雄鹿的样子，披附着褐色的皮毛，四肢修长而有力。可惜的是，他从来没有遇到过一个同类。  
　　那天下着蒙蒙小雨，Eduardo打着一片睡莲在森林里巡视——他是那次春季聚会的轮值守卫。Mark那天带着弓箭突然出现了，当一支箭从他的头顶飞过的时候Eduardo才觉察到他的存在。  
　　接下来就没有什么值得详说的地方了。他很惊讶，但是他们开始偷偷约会，一切都很平常，他们从春天开始，一起度过了整个漫长的夏季，在秋天的落叶中接吻，直到冬天的时候，他把刀子刺进了他的身体里。  
　　Eduardo在雪地里想着：他为什么要这么做呢？他现在也说不成话了，他的力气都随着他肺里的空气被他吐了出去。  
　　他的耳朵紧贴着大地，当它将马蹄“塔塔”的震动声传递给Eduardo的时候，他知道回来的那是Mark，因为他熟悉Mark的马——Maximian——的走路方式。  
　　“Wardo！”是Mark的声音。他的声音听起来有种熟悉的迫切感，Eduardo有些忘了他上次是什么时候听到Mark用这个音调和语速说话。Eduardo想问问Maximian，可是他已经动弹不得了。他听见Maximian在呜咽着，那个声音在人类听来也许更像是马儿喷着鼻息。可怜的Maximian，因为他的主人的行径，他大概再也没有办法被森林的住客们接受了，只有Eduardo知道他是无辜的有什么用呢。  
　　“我把那个人偶师请了过来。”Mark向Eduardo兴冲冲的走了过来。  
　　Eduardo记得他提到过这件事。Eduardo没办法去森林外面住，因为各种原因，其中最重要的原因就是他那太过奇异的外表，而且他也不愿意在人类中生活。他当时婉拒了Mark的好意。  
　　“这样你就可以不用被困在这个森林里了。”Mark走到他跟前，跪到了雪地里将他的上半身稍微抬起来些。  
　　Eduardo觉得自己被冻僵的内脏又掉出去了一些。他的头被Mark扶正，Eduardo看到了被冰花割裂开来的Mark。Eduardo想，这可能是他第一次见到这么兴奋的Mark。  
　　Eduardo不清楚Mark做着什么梦，但他觉得他已经不认识Mark了，可能他一直也没真正的认识过他。Eduardo被Mark带回了领主的城堡，当那个人偶师把Eduardo那颗被冰雪冻僵的心给挖出来的时候，他终于进入了一片宁静的黑暗之中，再也不用去想今年碰到这个人类之后发生的这些傻气又令他哭笑不得的事情了。  
　　他总算是彻底的从这个世界消失了。  
FIN.


End file.
